Many applications of electronic circuits include integrated circuits that operate using power supplies having a ground voltage that is different from the ground voltages of other integrated circuits. When the ground voltages differ, various kinds of communication couplers are used to permit coupling of information while maintaining direct current (DC) electrical isolation. The communication couplers include various kinds of couplers such as opto-couplers and digital isolators (where capacitive and inductive digital isolators are becoming more frequently chosen rather than opto-isolators). The communication between the two isolated sides coupled through a digital isolator is often accomplished using carrier-based modulation scheme such as “on-off keying” (OOK). In such systems, radio frequency (RF) detectors typically have high static current consumption, which often results in high system power dissipation. However, such circuits are often unsuitable for many battery-powered, high-speed applications due to increasingly greater data rates and the accompanying increase of currents used to power the high-speed communication couplers.